


七日谈

by SweetRoss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRoss/pseuds/SweetRoss





	七日谈

Day 1  
托尼没想到会出现这种情况，温热的液体溅到脸上。他惊讶地看着身前的男孩。

“这又是因为什么，亲爱的？”男人的声音不显怒意，但平缓的眉尾微微挑起，彼得知道这是他即将开始不讲理的前兆。  
他回敬了托尼一个相似的表情把几颗装饰用纽扣一并掷到他脸上。

“说真的，监听器？有四个那么多，托尼。我是不是该担心你有什么理解障碍才不能明白私人空间的意思！”

“才四个…而已。”托尼拾起落在他领口的一颗，转动边沿仔细打量，好像在思考它会被男孩发现的原因。彼得一把抓过它为了毁尸灭迹甚至用上了些蜘蛛力量。

“认真的？正常学生才不会在袖口别钻石扣子。还有纯金的书包搭扣…你去印度纪念品柜抢劫了？过段时间是不是要让我穿得像法老王那样锁进棺材里你才安心。”

“你知道我想要就会有的…OK我的错。”几乎在爱人怒意的瞪视下——其实配上他的狗狗眼并无多大威慑力，托尼从助手机器人那取来热毛巾擦干脸上，来自男孩喜爱的水果饮料，一边举手示意投降念叨着让彼得穿上金饰露腰装的可行度。

“Hey,old man.”彼得叹了口气主动揽走那双整天摆弄机械的手的工作一下一下让纤维吸收多余的水分，脑袋抵在人肩头完全卸下了方才气势汹汹的样子。“You know I’m here.”

“I know.”托尼拉下他的手指亲亲指节，“但这不代表我原谅你了？”

“为了什么？”

“为了这个。”彼得发出一声惊呼，他的爱人将手垫在他屁股下一口气就抱了起来，一边还抱怨着男孩是不是又偷吃了什么害得他都快抱不动了一边按着乱动的脑袋贴近湿透的衬衣。

“这是你应得的，Mr.Stark.”彼得皱了皱眉头。

“那这也是你应得的，Mr.Parker.”

托尼抱着他的男孩走进了卧室。

彼得挣不开眼睛，在男人拉着他的手腕摸到被异物撑起的腹腔时溢出一声甜腻的轻哼。他疏于防备落进陷阱，被操干了一轮才后知后觉意识到托尼所谓的应得而奋力挥舞他的蜘蛛臂时，男人只是俯身与他十指相扣擅自开始了下一轮。  
他的肚子被射得满满的，彼得想到这喉咙又翻滚着不满。托尼就只是干他，一句情话也不肯施舍给他，方才还不舍得累着的双手紧扣自己的，就像个坚固的锁头。蜘蛛侠能对付这个，但是彼得帕克不能。见鬼的，他还只是个未成年的孩子，不应该被男人压在床上灌满精液。

“你喜欢这样。”托尼吻着他的耳尖吞吐温热喘息。这让男孩有些迷糊了。

是啊，我喜欢这样。我喜欢你，托尼…彼得晃了晃脑袋用小嘴吸紧了身后的性器，果不其然换得了一计掌掴外加一句荤话。

“这很公平，好好接着，我的男孩。”

 

Day 2  
难以承受的重量强加在托尼身上，他觉得有些喘不过气。

一打开门，一只人形大狗狗便迎了过来。用力扑到他身上用四肢紧紧缠住。  
自从Pepper擅自跑去度假，烦人的会议就没消停过。每次托尼打算好好跟他的男孩亲热一下，或许在厨房，或许在客厅。Friday的声音不合时宜地冒出来。再回头看一看，彼得早就消失不见了。

这种时候托尼总觉得家里并不是养了只可爱的蛛形纲动物而是遁迹潜形的小蝙蝠。

顺便一提，蝙蝠一点都不可爱。

几个干瘪瘪的老头出现在屏幕上细数他的自由散漫我行我素，连资金链问题的重要会议都懒得亲自到场。即使这个会议他们平均一天开两次。Pepper是怎么忍受这个的？托尼撑在桌上玩着手指，一阵令人发麻的抚动袭击了他。

噢，一只“小蜘蛛“爬上了他的大腿。

托尼低下头，因为角度只能看见一小撮棕发，那平时被他禁锢住无法反抗的手掌正在他腿间做些小动作。他能想象到白皙分明的指节从裤管钻进来，彼得的脸颊贴着他的那根，隔着薄薄的一层布料释放着热度。

“彼得——”男孩吓了一跳，他强行停下的动作粗鲁地蹭过柱身让托尼发出懊恼声，而董事会的人也因为刚才呼喊的名字停了下来，屏幕上的脸庞着些质问。

“能在房间里安分点吗？我在开会——”托尼假装大声提醒屋子内另一位同居者，伸手拍了拍桌下乱糟糟的棕发让他停下。结果彼得变本加厉地，隔着沙滩裤含住了他。

他的男孩可真大胆不是吗？

 

像在泡露天温泉，托尼想着。他上半身凉飕飕的，下面却热的要命。男孩在那之后一直含着他，即使隔靴挠痒时间一久托尼也有些忍不了了。他埋怨视频会议怎么那么长，男孩的玩劲儿怎么也不消停，他往后挪了挪椅子。果不其然，彼得的眼睛亮亮的带着狡黠的笑意。

“停止，不然我等下不客气了。”

“Stark？”

“不是说你们，噢…该死的。”托尼捶了下桌面，终止了视频连接。“Friday，替我联系Miss Potts，就说下周一前请务必结束她的假期，不然我就替她安排整一个月的相亲。”

“好的先生。”托尼站起来，意料之中的并没有看见餐桌下的男孩。

“好了，现在让我们看看蜘蛛宝宝去哪了？”

 

Day 3  
“Tony…”彼得的声音听上去有些虚弱。

他被摁在墙上亲了五分钟，连唾液都有些发苦。  
男人挺动腰部进入的力道大得彼得抓不住墙，只能无助地向下滑，把唯一的支撑点吃得更深。

早知道就换完衣服再回家。

男孩懊恼着，在体内硬块被恶意摩擦时吞下一阵呻吟。

天知道。说去开会的托尼提前回了家，还精心准备了浪漫的烛光晚餐。当彼得从窗口翻进来时，托尼还以为家里进了小偷。可看见一个挂了彩的爱人可比小偷刺激多了。彼得的身上带着硝烟和铁锈的血腥味，战衣破破烂烂的几乎没有完好的地方，正如男孩的身体。彼得的鼻梁上横着一道血痕，嘴角看上去被人狠揍了一拳。他还想着给彼得一个惊喜，但男孩还了他更大的，虽然称之为惊吓更为贴切。

“我说什么来着，Mr.Parker.”

“Mr.Stark…Tony,I'm sorry.”

“别，这不管用。”彼得乖乖挪到椅子上，却因伤口受到挤压发出一声痛叫。

“看来坏蛋也对你的小屁股感兴趣？”

“别那么说…Tony.”

“你想我怎么说？噢我们的蜘蛛侠真厉害，又一次拯救了纽约，我们真得感谢他——”彼得冲过去的时候扯到了痛处，仍是呲牙咧嘴地堵上他的嘴。托尼回敬了他，就像刚才所说的。

其实大部分伤口在蜘蛛毒液的恢复力下已经好得差不多了，高潮迸发后彼得感觉到一阵虚弱，托尼在生气，就像他从这场情事开始就没说过话。彼得被推到墙上，着不了地。刚开始他还能够反手扒住墙面，像是个称职的蜘蛛侠。托尼也跟他杠上了，蛮力的撞击逐渐让他脱力，直到精液灌满了肚子，他淌着水被钉在性器上，呜呜噎噎地说不清楚。

这已经是第几次了，托尼觉得彼得就跟那个老冰棍一样，随时会怀着毫无价值的正义感死在阴暗的巷子，死在他面前。

他很害怕。

“Tony…Tony…呜，我很抱歉…”男孩哑着嗓子舔他的脸颊，托尼才发现彼得眼睛里映着自己的眼睛有多红，彼得在担心他。

只有这种时候他才会安心一些，托尼亲了亲怀里的男孩，手指撑着热乎的臀肉从两人交合的地方又埋了两根，勾出更多的求饶以及他的名字。

“Tony…”

 

Day 4  
“Sorry…”

彼得笑了笑，趴在空空的茶杯前再次。

“Sorry,Daddy.”

“你知道这个称呼在床上更管用的。”男孩皱了皱眉头，这让人很想亲亲他眉间。

-

“看到我的咖啡了吗，亲爱的？”

“果汁在边门，顺便可乐在冷藏抽屉里——”

“我说，咖啡。”

“牛奶已经喝完了，等下记得去买！”

彼得的回避明显到瞎子都能感觉出来，托尼在片刻找到了原因。

“解释一下，Mr.Parker.”托尼抱起肩，彼得正打算偷偷溜出去，他被提着领子拖回来后瘪瘪嘴。“如果你愿意解释一下我的咖啡罐为什麽在垃圾箱的话，你当然可以出门，去哪儿都行。”

“嘿，old man。喝咖啡对身体不好，我这是好心！”

“剥夺一个人的饮食爱好不算好心。”

“或许你需要一些代替品？”

“咖啡的？那要价可不低…”彼得亲了口男人的脸颊眼睛亮亮的。“这样够吗？”

“不够。”

彼得飞快啄吻着男人的嘴角。“那这样呢？”

“还差的远呢。”

 

Day 5  
托尼拢了拢他的身体，还是早晨吻时拥抱的热度。

男孩乱糟糟的棕发蹭在枕头上，好似被打扰了美梦粗鲁地拉过被子把脑袋埋进去。早晨的阳光打在床铺上，因为他的扯动白皙的背部裸露出来，被柔和的光勾画出好看的弧度。光洁肌肤的表面，落下不少可疑的红色印记徒增了几分色情。

彼得耸耸鼻翼软舌掠过唇面润了润转为浅眠。托尼面对这一幅养眼的布景不免得心头有些勾火，他把身体撑在男孩上方轻轻吻住润过的唇面把它舔得更湿。  
彼得睡着的时候显然没有醒时那股反抗劲，薄唇微微分开很容易就被钻了空子。托尼覆上他的乳肉，因为经常有锻炼的缘故薄薄的一层意外地好摸，手掌挤压胸侧肌把软软的一颗送到嘴边含住，男孩深深地吸了口气。爱人习惯裸睡的好处此刻便展现得淋漓尽致。

“小彼，嗯…明明睡着了还是有感觉吗？”托尼咬着乳头说得含糊不清，手指却不老实地转移到男孩下面抵着薄薄的内裤推入两指。他玩弄一阵见怀里人仍没有醒来的迹象，大方移开穴口遮挡的布料就着晨起反应缓缓推入。  
彼得眼皮下动了动溢出一声呻吟手掌无意识蜷起软在耳侧，就像一只任人宰割的小兔，而托尼也捕捉到了这点扣着他双手用力顶撞起来。

他最好马上就醒过来，托尼已经预见那一画面了。  
彼得感觉肚子坠坠地，好像有什么东西在身体里勾着他的五脏六腑往外拖。身下的床板化成甲板随着汹涌的浪起伏，逐渐温度增高，这热度又与谧静的大海相差甚远。

“呜…嗯…托尼？”

“我在宝贝，来抓住这里。”

彼得的手掌被带着虚拢住男人的腰，他眨了眨眼睛视线还茫然地停留在天花板，直到一计重重的顶撞唤回了意识。“哈…别，停下，托尼！”彼得觉得有些喘不上气，他还保持着深度休息时懒懒散散的无防备，托尼不经商量就将他拖入了情欲的战场，内壁摩擦的火花激得彼得向上逃窜，手腕的力道却硬把他带回来。男孩随着受击的动作摇晃脑袋，棕发汗淋淋地黏在额间。

“你真差劲…old man.”

“哈。你可真湿，young boy.”

托尼将后穴溢出的爱液按上他唇边勾出一道痕迹，继续投身于眼下的情爱。  
男孩只是轻哼一声，粉舌舔走了嘴角的水渍仰着脖子索吻。

“彼此彼此？”

 

Day 6  
照片上彼得展示着从托尼那得到的实习证明。

尽管那只是个幌子，托尼仍希望通过些什么让彼得在自己这多待几天。这可不仅仅因为他有个皇后区最好的屁股，从某种意义上，彼得是他最不擅长应付的类型。

“这样梅姨就不会怀疑了，谢谢您Mr,Stark!”

“举手之劳，睡衣宝宝。”

又来了，毫无掩饰的眼神。托尼看了眼牢牢盯着自己的彼得叹了口气。他早该知道的，彼得把对他的满腔崇拜酝酿得越发醇厚，到变质的地步。他曾经将两人的联系切断过，这种青少年迷恋通常只是一时的，结果回避了两个月后的第一次会面，彼得眼里的爱意让他只看一眼就像烫到般移开视线。那是纯粹的，毫无杂质的爱意。

托尼原以为能抗住男孩对自己的热情，现实的是他反而先陷入了坦白的地步。出于成年人的面子问题，他决定给男孩一个台阶跳上来。

“这次的事件处理得很好，你可以得到你想要的我能做到的一切，想想看蜘蛛男孩，你最想要什么？”托尼平静地允诺手心却紧张得出汗。只要他开口。他上前两步却被迎面而来的拥抱愣在了原地。

“这是？”

“…我只是想要抱抱您，先生。”平常啰嗦到扰民的蜘蛛侠此时竟有些畏畏缩缩，彼得扯着校服外套的线头。“我想你好。”

这就是他的男孩了。

“你值得更好的。”

托尼吻住了他，后知后觉地想起来。该死的，他口袋里还有个戒指呢。

 

Day 7  
这太黑了。

 

彼得感觉自己快要烧起来。

明明被紧身衣包围得严严实实的身体在对方注视下恍如透明。即使不用看也知道，被长时间关注的体肤自发腾起热度。他越来越后悔自己答应托尼玩些什么该死的情趣。

托尼难得放柔了语气带着不明显的引导将恋人领到卧室，当热情的拥吻覆盖了警戒，眼前牟然失去了光线才意识到不妙，可惜微小的抵抗都被胸前的触碰摁灭了去。衣物褪至一边，彼得无自觉浮动腰部，主动送上要害，湿热的舌面搅动乳头发出引人遐想的水声。齿尖磨蹭乳缝故意用了些力道引出难耐的哼声。

“shh...别那么快兴奋宝贝。”彼得感觉到腰上的手掌慢慢带到脑后，快要滑落的布料重新被系紧。“感受这个。”粗糙的舌面舔湿了耳后，托尼轻轻啄吻着发汗的脖颈再次将乳尖纳入口中。失去视线的保护，蜘蛛感应因未知的恐慌飙升至临界点。托尼含着一边的，拇指磨蹭他另一边胀痛的肉粒。  
这有些过头了。彼得润了润干燥的唇面，强忍着快感直到乳尖抵上莫名的热度以及耳边熟悉的蛛网招式。

一阵难以忍受的痛感击中了他，从胸口的敏感点一路散入全身。双目被黑布笼罩之际身体其余的感觉都敏锐了不少，彼得仰着脖子吞下一声尖叫，眼泪把控不住地溢了两侧脸颊连同他的下半身，射得一塌糊涂。就好像轻飘飘地浮在空中又蓦然失重落回地面，肌肉神经传达着疲惫精神却因为从未体验过的快感兴奋地颤抖。  
彼得努力蜷起身体困兽一般低吟着显露少见的脆弱。眼眶又因为耳边的荤话热了起来。“说真的…我没想到你能这么敏感。”托尼往自发软化的穴口探入两指，沾了没指的透明爱液暗示性压在男孩下唇。彼得像是馋极了的小兽在晕倒前寻到了心爱的蜜糖，软舌卷着裹满精液的手指贪婪的滑动，这是不清醒下的本能反应。

托尼忽然觉得自己也有些渴。

“你就像失禁了一样，宝贝。这让我感觉就像在操小女孩…”

“别…该死的，现在闭嘴…托尼唔。”

彼得感觉有毛茸茸的东西蹭到穴口，还没等他分辨清晰，湿滑的一节抵着微微颤抖的入口钻了进来，温度比手指烫多了。  
“哈…这太过了…”彼得不住地吞咽唾液，即使看不见他也知道男人在做什么，现场的色情画面或许比脑中的臆想更具有冲击性。他撑起手臂往前爬了两步又被男人只手按住合拢的手腕固定在头顶。托尼知道他的男孩可以了，但更想知道他湿能到什么程度。  


托尼含住发红的耳尖，柱身紧贴着男孩的腿根蹭动故意不去触碰被他舔得淌水的小穴。彼得很想有些什么能止住他身体内部的痒劲，男人把他弄得足够湿却不操他，蜘蛛力量好像消失得干干净净，他挣不开发顶的手掌也碰不到随着摇动发胀的性器，只好尽量压低腰线通过床单微不足道的摩擦缓解无法纾发的欲望。臀部轻轻摇晃着，在托尼越发灼热的视线中无自觉配合着身后摩擦腿根的抽动。托尼放任了这个小动作，在彼得逐渐尖细的喘息声中捉到了濒临高潮的瞬间，停止了一切。

他听到男孩懊恼的呻吟，在几下坏心的性器撸动后转变为抽泣。他想象着男孩软软乎乎地求他却一直没能满足，彼得把脸埋进枕头里，死撑着一口气硬是不再发出声音，男孩不知道自己为什么要受到这种对待，歪着脑袋暗自赌气。托尼亲亲他的后颈把湿漉漉的下巴尖转过来，黑布噙满了泪水变得厚重，随着转头的动作又滑下一段。当视线重新变得开阔明亮，彼得放松了一些，看向男人的目光仍有些委屈。托尼吻了吻湿润的狗狗眼牵起他重获自由的手腕覆上啄吻，又拉着他到身后裹住自己的那一根。

“帮Daddy进去好吗男孩？——嘶，别那么快。”

托尼被男孩得到指令后暴起的蛮力摁在身下，即使彼得的后面湿得像一汪泉水被动进入肉穴的感觉仍在头皮炸起一阵快感。彼得恨不得一口气吃进整根性器，好让身体里无法纾解的痒意平息下来，结实的臀肉垫着身下的腹部大力撞击。托尼觉得自己的腰都有些受不住。

“嘿-嘿，小彼放松点。Daddy的腰都要给你坐散了——过来，亲我一下。”托尼引着男孩放慢动作，安抚性的亲吻在一下无防备的进入时，坏心地抵在帮他扩张时发现的软块上用力撞了进去，然后跟料想的一样，伸手将颤抖不已的男孩抱了个满怀。

彼得急切地喘息着，他从来没有像这样脱离对身体的控制，托尼的性器就像根撬棒把他灵魂都顶了出去。方才回精的胀痛感又攀附上来，托尼扶着他的腰胯重新进入，快感捂热的甬道变得更加契合。每一次后撤都能感觉到肉穴的小口舍不得地套着他想要吸出点什么好填满里面的空缺。  
彼得的神智飞走了大半，野兽般的交合让他无法看到男人的表情，他想要转回头，发烫的臀肉又结结实实挨了一击掌掴让他呜咽地抵着枕头把蜜色的棕发蹭得乱七八糟。

明明被男人用力操干着彼得又觉得身上的哪里痒了起来，他睁了睁眼抖落几颗泪滴看着涨得发疼的乳珠。随着吞吃的姿势不断伏动的腰身，他午睡时的毛毯蹭着前胸，细纤维刮着乳缝甚至钻进乳孔里。

“Mr.S…托尼、托尼…不要，我好难受…呜。”  
哑着嗓子的哭喊只让托尼提起了更强的征服欲，他拉过男孩的手掌按在交合处吻了吻发汗的背脊插到深处。彼得无助地摇晃脑袋，乳头的痒意深入神经末梢…连这样私密的地方都被快感侵略着，彼得终于崩溃地达到了高潮。

“这是你擅自偷跑的惩罚。宝贝，我知道你可以的。”彼得靠在男人怀里，思绪还在方才的欲海中漂浮，他眨了眨眼将视线聚齐在唆痛的大腿根，托尼的手腕扣着自己的蛛网发射器正色情地分开双腿探入两指。他死过去的蜘蛛感应嗡嗡作鸣。这下彼得看到了他们第一回合用上的道具，他的好搭档，他的保命兄弟。

“操你的。”

“Language,boy.”

他看着托尼扬了扬好看的眉毛轻轻按下开关。

彼得听见了一声尖叫，有些吵人。他晃了晃脑袋无自觉避开了男人的亲吻，这让控制欲爆棚的托尼直接把简单的贴面吻晋升为一个法式热吻。唇齿间发出黏黏糊糊的水声，彼得撑了撑被面意外摸到湿漉一片。

“你的蜘蛛毒液流了一床。现在，你得赔我条被子了蜘蛛男孩。”托尼笑了笑用嘴唇将他未出口的抱怨堵上。

 

 

 

Tomorrow

请重温七日各自第一段再确定要不要继续往下读。

 

 

 

托尼从噩梦中惊醒，手掌打到床头的相框。照片上彼得展示着从托尼那得到的实习证明。当时男孩蜜粽色的头发蹭得他手心痒痒的，他坏心地拍了拍彼得的屁股，那是皇后区最好的。  
托尼没有找到咖啡，只能从冰箱最前排取出昨天买来的牛奶热了热，但它没法缓解自己梦魇带来的抽痛，他有些想念在外的男孩了。

外面的云压得很低，托尼来到昨天说好的地方。街心公园里里外外围了一圈，他甚至看到了彼得的两个同学，这小子就是这么容易相信别人不是吗。在被三次高跟痛击鞋面后，托尼有些想发作，史蒂夫从人海中解救了他。  
“我以为你不会来了。”史蒂夫拍拍他的肩膀指了指身后。“从这边走。”

相比于刚才的人头攒动这边的湖边小屋明显要清净得多，他看到了不少熟悉的面孔，大多都向他点头示意让开了路，一个女人在树下泣不成声，托尼朝她走了过去。  
“还好吗？”托尼抱了抱她，从口袋里掏出手帕。女人点点头接过，看着石碑任由眼泪把手帕浸湿。托尼顺着她的视线来到那，他看到花岗岩上写着一句玩笑。  
“请问有人在吗？这太黑了。”

托尼从晃神的状态中抽离，他突然想起来今天来这目的。

-  
托尼从没想到会出现这种情况，温热的液体溅到脸上，他惊讶地看着身前的男孩。彼得软软地搭着手臂将自己的身体交给他，托尼觉得有些喘不过气。“…Tony,I feel good.”男孩的声音听上去有些虚弱，他的脸上干干净净地扯着放松的笑容，他救到了托尼，太好了。只是得无视肚子上的那个大洞。  
贯穿伤让他失了很多血，男人脸上被弄得乱七八糟，彼得很想嘲笑这个，但托尼的眼神却让他无法做到。他太累了，比起腹部的疼痛，鲜血呛得他无法顺畅呼吸。但比起看见托尼受伤，这点他还是能忍受的，他可是蜘蛛侠。彼得得意地笑了笑，下一秒却把控不住泪腺把脸颊弄湿。“Sorry…I don't wanna go…I don't .”彼得用手指蹭走了男人脸颊的血污，轻轻吻了吻他的唇面。“Tony…Sorry…”

托尼拢了拢他的身体，还是早晨吻时拥抱的热度。

-  
他记得男孩的体温，记得因为控制欲把男孩气得皱起的眉，记得看到战衣被弄得破破烂烂时男孩的慌张，记得把他昂贵的咖啡盒偷偷扔进垃圾箱的狡黠笑容。他记得那双迷迷糊糊从情欲里清醒的睡眼，他记得男孩告白时的轻力相拥还有那个歉意的吻别。

托尼将栀子花按上唇面从空中松手，娇嫩的白色摇摇晃晃盖住了墓碑上的“黑”。

 

 

*栀子花：永恒的爱，一生守候和喜悦。  
END.


End file.
